Talk:Fan Fiction/@comment-1844515-20100914145634
Moved from Madagascar Wiki Ratings If you read any of the stories listed on the main page, please remember to leave a message here letting us know which ones you have read and how you liked them. *5 stars = BRILLIANT *4 stars = Great *3 stars = Good *2 stars = Okay *1 star = Needs work. --Deb1701 23:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Elite Commando vs Lemur King A great POM story! We all know Julien loves being King but though an unlucky remembrance of his past in Madagascar, his power is being threatened by him not having a queen by his side. So its finally time for him to man up and win Marlene's heart, but that might not be easy especially with an elite paranoid penguin who got a suspicious eye on him. It has A LOT of Juliene in it for all of us Juliene lovers! but be warned it has the so-called surprise ending at the end of the fic. But overall an awesome story! I'd give it a 5 but i feel that a 4 is better on account of the surprise ending=( A must read for all POM fans! Timon64 00:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Freedom Isn't Free A very very good PoM story! As written in the note of the author, he felt sorry for Marlene that she didn't get a snow-cone in the end. I'm the very same opinion. Therefore he wrote a sequel to this episode. To all Skilene shippers: This author and therefore his story points out that there is a strong friendship between Skipper and Marlene but no love. Mark: 4 stars (low elaborateness of Kowalski, Rico and Private) (Oxymora) Kowalski's Origin An awesome PoM story! The story tells about the fate that brought Kowalski to the military and two of his adventures in which we will met an old friend of the penguins (which is a new one in the story ;-)). There is suspense, surprises and a lot of good ideas in it. You will laugh, you will cry and you won't stop reading it until the very end! (Must read for Kowalski's fans) Mark: 5 stars (needless to say) (Oxymora) The Heist A very sweet POM story! (litarally!) The Penguins have somehow gotten ahold of a tub of yummy chocolate fudge! but won't share with Julien. Upon seeing this Marlene plans a heist for her and Julien to get some. After their little heist the two start to see that the fudge isn't the only sweet thing going on between them. Mark 5 (an sweet adventure!) Fallen Feelings A very nice and touching POM story! After a very bad turn of events with Marlene, Julien is badly hurt phyically and mentaly. Everyone at the zoo is concerned about his weird behavior especlally Marlene. Can she rack up enough courage to face him and tell him what needs to be told or will our favorite lemur king be changed forever? Mark 5 (so very touching!) What's An otter to do? Marlene has just made it to the Central Park Zoo. See how she meets the Penguins and the Lemurs for the first time! Mark 5 (pretty interesting story!) Journey to the center of my worth (A very transforming story) Through a very serious argument between Julien and Skipper, Julien has left the comfort of the zoo in order to prove to Skipper, everyone else and maybe to himself once and for all, that he is fit to be a king. Journey with him on his path to becoming a True King. Mark 5 (a heartwarming story!) A Must read for POM fans! For the Truth and the Daring (A nice caring story!) Marlene has suggested a friendly game of Truth and Dare with The Penguins and The Lemurs, but though a bad turn of events one player is badly humiliated, so its up to Marlene to comfort that player. Mark 5 (a nice story!) Several stories I tried my best to sum-up the plots of these stories without spoiling them. *'Election Day:' A series of events leads Skipper and Julien to battle each other over the position of Penguin Leader on Election Day. Marlene becomes entangled in zoo politics when she is railroaded into being the deciding vote in the election. Which one of her friends will she vote for? (Rating: 5) *'There is a Reason:' Speculation on the penguins’ lives, beginning with Private’s origin and his tragic connection to Dr. Blowhole as a youth. Includes content also occurring in the present day. (Rating 4.25 – presently, it is an incomplete work in progress, so I cannot truly assess it as a whole without knowing where its author intends to take it. There are three chapters at present – search for the other two.) *'One Hundred Days of Drabbles:' A collection of 100-word drabbles about the show’s characters and things that happen to them, written over the course of 100 days. (Rating: 5) *'Sleeping With the Enemy:' A female penguin arrives at the Central Park Zoo, soon attracting the attention of the penguins. But Marlene suspects that this new guest might be a danger to her friends and possess ulterior motives. (Rating: 4.5) *'Life After Love:' Marlene and Skipper talk after Marlene’s failed date with Fred the squirrel in the "Otter Things Have Happened" episode. (Rating: 5) *'The Real Love Smoothie:' A Skilene story. Skipper inadvertently consumes a love serum invented by Kowalski and soon becomes Marlene’s Romeo, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. (Rating: 4.5) *'Code Sepia:' In order to protect his colleagues, Skipper declares an ultra-classified operation in which he has to leave the zoo. (Rating: 4.5) --Gerfurjicklestan 06:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Femme Fatality Sequel to '''Sleeping with the Enemy, '''After all the chaos Fey has created she's back!!! but not for vengence, for help!!! --Timon64 12:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC)